Undertale: Journey to the end
by Catlover39
Summary: When a human child falls past the barrier that seals the monsters underground, she is set to face many new challenges. Along the way, she meets friends and foes. Frisk tries to return to the surface, where her home really is. Although many creatures wish to hurt or even eliminate her, Frisk does not touch a single one. Follow her on the journey...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT BEAT THE GAME, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DO NOT READ THIS STORY AS IT IS FULL OF SPOILERS! Without further ado, please enjoy the story!**

Emily looked down the tall mountain, wind blowing in her hair, and a chill running down her spine. Though she was nervous, the thrill of adventure gleamed in her eye. She decided to climb back down, when she saw a hole at the tip of the mountain peak. Investigating, she sat on her knees and looked below the gap. She saw nothing but a small amount of light. Inching closer, she stumbled down, and fell for what seemed like ages.

Emily landed on a group of sunflowers. She saw them just before slamming into the ground and before everything went black…

. . .

Asriel playfully knocked Emily over. He charged towards her, nearly pouncing on her, yet she rolled away in time. He tumbled to the ground bewildered. Emily took the advantage that he was weak and sprung at him. She was pinning him to the ground as he struggled for mercy.

"Would you children play a little nicer?" A familiar voice pleaded, "You're worrying me sick."

"We'll be fine, mom! What if some blood thirsty monster comes? What if they hate humans? We will need to be trained!" Asriel objected.

"Blood thirsty monster? Asriel, you are a monster yourself. Come eat now. I made your favorite!" The children glanced at each other with a worried expression. "Do not fret kids; I will fight off anything that may at all harm you," Their mother comforted them. "Now who wants snails and rice?" She offered excitedly, "for dessert we have spider donuts!"

The youngsters sprung up from the garden and nearly flew into the underground house. They were jovial and cheery living here. Of course, no one knew what it was like above the mountain, or on the surface they say. Especially Emily didn't know how life really was up there. After hitting her head on the monsters' turf, she could remember nothing of her previous life.

The monsters decided to keep it secret that she was their main enemy. Some monsters ignored her. You could not blame their kind for that; humans were not to be trusted. This was the first human to fall sense the war and sense the barrier had been placed. After a while though, monsters loved her. She was every company's mascot and every monster's friend.

As Emily got older, she became very ill though. It was a devastating time for the kingdom and for the family. She became so ill, she passed on as the kingdom fell. Her 'brother,' Asriel, took her soul. Only by taking a human's soul as well as a monster's is when you can cross the barrier. Therefore, Asriel took her to the surface. He wished to bury her there, where she really belonged.

The humans thought Asriel had killed her. They thrashed him around and attacked him all while thinking it was all Asriel's fault. The humans chased him to the mountain and once again he was trapped in the monsters' world along with Emily's body.

Monsters then hated humans. Humans, of course, hated monsters. It was better to have it this way then, monsters apart from terrible humans. For a human, it was always dangerous for them to fall as the greedy monsters were desperate for human souls. With them, all the monsters could rise above the underground and break the barrier. Not all of them were awful though, as a certain one wished to raise the children as her own. Longing to be a mother once again, and hoping to save their lives and hoping they may have a wonderful one down in the monsters' world…


	2. A new beggining

Toriel stared at the helpless child, baffled to finally see another human. It had been years since she had last seen one. Here she was though, ruffling its hair on its head, playfully elbowing it when it was mischievous, and tucking it into bed every night. She had missed her other children, the ones that left right away, wanting to explore the ruins. All those kids made a mistake though, now all of them had their soul taken from their body.

Toriel shuddered at the thought. This was the last child they needed to escape the underground. Poor Frisk would be in danger, even in front of her own shadow would she be frightened. The human would be okay though. As long as Frisk did not leave this house, she would be safe…

. . .

Frisk brushed the dust and dirt off her striped shirt. She was breathing heavily and her heart beat like a jackhammer. Today was the day she would ask to leave the ruins. She would miss her loving mother, the cinnamon-butterscotch pie, and the silly snail facts her mother read. Frisk thought for a moment. She had called Toriel her mother when her real mother was on the surface. Her dear mother.

"Frisk, I need you to come here for a minute," Toriel called from the kitchen. Frisk was prepared to tell her 'mother' she was ready to head home. Frisk thought she was trained enough for the world ahead. She was getting private lessons from Temmie. That monster cat was her best and only friend. That could also be a reason to show Toriel she needs to go.

"Coming!" Frisk called back while hiding her diary in the sock drawer. She tumbled out of her room, feeling clumsy and suddenly a bit sick. Fighting through it, Frisk descended down the stairs to see Toriel holding two books in her hands.

"Just in time Sweetheart, do you want snails and rice or macaroni and snails?"

"Honestly, I don't need a meal at the moment," Frisk managed to say. She realized she was sweating and noticed Toriel's puzzled look.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes of course," Frisk had a sudden burst of courage. "I- uh. Mother- I wish to explore."

"Explore? Why of course! Go ahead and frolic in the yard and play with Temmie. When was-" Toriel said blind to Frisk's thoughts. The human interrupted.

"Not in the yard, I mean… I think it's time I go home. I mean home, like the one on the surface." Toriel stood for a moment. She looked devastated and tears formed in her eyes.

"You wish to leave?" Toriel stopped talking for a minute. The silence scraped at Frisk's heart. "So be it. You are just like the others." Toriel stopped crying and for the first time ever, she seemed to be mad. "I- I thought you r-really liked it here… oh this is all my fault."

Frisk sprung over to her mother. For a while, as she hugged her mother, she decided she wanted to stay. But as reality rushed back over her, Frisk longed to see humans once more, and possibly creatures from her dreams. Nightmares really, but seeing these monsters that you only hear about in history books and fairy tales would also be amazing.

"No, I understand. You need to see the world and see the sunlight once and forever more. You need to see your family. Your dreams must come true and they will not while you live down here with an old goat mother," Toriel smiled faintly, "I wish you luck and safety." Frisk's mother stood up and strolled towards the front door. She slowly opened it and waved to the human with a small smirk across her face. Frisk waved and with that Toriel's smile faded. She closed the door on her way out and left poor Frisk standing there with a feeling of dread hanging over her.

Frisk was still determined to go out and face the monsters and crazy world that her mother had hid from her for a year. She walked over to the door after traveling down the long and seemingly endless hallway. Frisk thought for a moment as she jerked her hand away from the cold door knob. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Frisk rested her hand on the knob and pushed the creaky and old door open. A cold breeze rushed into the hall. Frisk stood there for a minute or two before stepping onto the cold snow and ice outside of her home.


	3. A cool encounter

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry about this chapter, it is not the best because I am getting used to dialogue and trying to form the characters' personality. I appreciate if you have read this far, I really do. Also, sorry about the short chapter. Thank you and please review only because I want to know what you guys think and if I should continue it or not. Thanks so much and please enjoy:**

Frisk took small steps through the crunchy snow. She glanced from side to side, anxious not to run into any monsters yet. Frisk thought she heard something behind her and looked to see. When she slowly turned her head in front of her once again, she tripped and ungracefully fell onto the ground. Glancing back to see what had caused her to fall, she saw a large stick. It was sturdy so she didn't even make it budge. Once she caught her breath, she journeyed forward.

She knew she heard something behind her for sure this time. When she looked back, she saw the limb was snapped in half. Frisk nervously began shuffling through the snow at a faster rate. She was coming up to a bridge that had wooden bars spaced evenly apart. She assumed this was to block her way yet they were too far apart. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something stalking up to her. Frisk could only see a dark silhouette yet could not run, her legs would not move.

The creature came forward and Frisk shrunk into a little ball as it towered above her. Once it spoke though, it seemed less scary, but definitely still was. It told her to shake its hand… Frisk came out of her ball and actually was the same height of the creature. She put her arm out and they shook hands.

A noise echoed through the snowy field. It was… a fart buzzer? The dark blob stepped into the light and appeared to be a silly looking skeleton. He was short and wore a sky blue sweater. Frisk stood there and was at first scared of the fart noise. After the skeleton smiled and said, "Ha ha, works every time!" Frisk couldn't help but to laugh like him.

"Hey, I'm Sans," He said in a chill and goofy tone, "aren't you a human?" Frisk nodded. "That's hilarious." He laughed so hard. Frisk just looked at him, prepared to start fighting. "I am supposed to be on lookout for them, but I'm too lazy." Frisk let out a small giggle and Sans' smile got bigger.

"Hey, you like _SkelePUNS?"_ He chuckled, "Well, I've got a _SkeleTON more!"_ Sans began laughing at his own jokes. Frisk started laughing too.

"Where's your brother? Why is trying to capture me?" Frisk built up the courage to say after she stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Frisk followed Sans and hid behind a lamp as his brother came stomping up.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted angrily at his brother.

"Watching this lamp, you should join me," He said plainly.

"YOU SHOULD BE ON LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS!"

"I know, I have just worked myself to the BONE. I can tell you know I am a LAZY BONE. It's alright Papyrus." Frisk was desperately trying to not burst out laughing.

"WHATEVER, JUST TELL ME IF THERE IS A HUMAN." Papyrus stormed out of sight.

"You can come out now human," Sans invited. Frisk came out, her face red from trying to hold in the laughter. She looked at him, his smile shone bright off of the snow. He had a great sense of humor, like humans. He surely was not to be messed with though, she could tell.


End file.
